<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Justice meet the Red Hood by Whynotread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860215">Young Justice meet the Red Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotread/pseuds/Whynotread'>Whynotread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick and meet the Red Hood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Confused Team, Confusion, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Dick Grayson, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Meet the Batfamily (DCU), Protective Jason Todd, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotread/pseuds/Whynotread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nightwing is injured on mission with the Young Justice team, his boyfriend Red Hood comes to see him at Mount Justice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick and meet the Red Hood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Justice meet the Red Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own these character.<br/>I originally posted this on WattPad</p><p>This is my first story ever so it's kind of a mess.</p><p>I don't know where this fits in the Young Justice Timeline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightwing had been on a mission with the Young Justice Team when he was badly injured. They had rushed him back to Mount Justice with his life barely hanging on by a thread. As soon as they arrived, he was rushed into surgery.</p><p>Immediately after arriving at the mountain Tim called Bruce to inform him of the situation. Tim knew the risk of their job but seeing Dick injured like that still made him panic.<br/>
"Batman come in" he said in a shaky voice while changing his comms to the emergency line.<br/>
"Robin, report" he heard through his comms.<br/>
"I-It’s-It’s bad B, It’s Nightwing. H-He got hurt." He responded trying his best to stay calm<br/>
"I’ll be there in 22 minutes, Tim. Batman out." Batman said using his Bruce voice knowing it would help calm Tim.</p><p>Tim went back to the main room where the Team sat or stood in silence. The tensions were high in the room the older members of the team were glaring at the younger team members because they had messed up on the mission by disregarding Nightwing’s direct orders resulting in his injury. The younger Team members were mostly looking at the floor. Tim sat down and closed his eyes, the stress, lack of sleep and strong emotions were getting to him and he was having a hard time concentrating on what he needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>After a good 20 minutes, Tim got up to get coffee. When he came back one of the doctors was there to give an update.<br/>
"He still in surgery, but we have been able to stabilize him, we should be done in about one hour, he should make it through" she said. At that moment everyone seemed to sag in relief.</p><p>As the doctor walked out, the Zeta-Tube activated announcing:</p><p>"Recognized Batman 02, Recognized Robin Z11"</p><p>At the sound, everyone turned confused at the announcement of a different Robin. They saw a child dressed in a Robin suit walk right past them and straight to Tim.</p><p>"Tt Tt, Red Robin, this useless team of yours let him get injured" Damian said angrily at Tim. In the background you could hear some confusion at the name Red Robin and Jamie loudly protesting.</p><p>"Hey, were not useless, you don’t what you’re talking about your just a child "<br/>
At La’gaan protest, Damian completely forgot his anger towards Tim, and it became solely concentrated on Lagoon boy. He pulled out a sword and was ready to attack when Batman chose that moment to intervene. </p><p>"Robin stand down" he said in an authorative voice. In response Robin put the sword away but continued to glare at La’gaan. Batman then turned to Tim.<br/>
"Red Robin report"</p><p>"Who’s Red Robin?" Cassie, who had been quiet up until this point, asked clearly confused about the events unfolding in front of her.</p><p>"That’s me" Tim responded tiredly knowing Damian would give him hell to pay later for what he was going to say next. "I may still operate under the name Robin on the team, but I am no longer Robin. I go by Red Robin in Gotham and wear. He is now Robin" he responded, indicating Damian. Ignoring the confused looks of the team and not daring to look at Damian, he turned to Batman and responded:<br/>
"I will send you a detailed report of this mission later, with the details of the incident in question that led to Nightwing’s. The doctor came updated us earlier, right before you came in said he was stable and would be out of surgery in an hour."</p><p>"Did you call him to inform him of the situation?" Batman asked Tim. Clearly, refering to Jason Todd aka Red Hood, the dead Robin II, Tim’s brother and also Nightwing’s boyfriend.</p><p>"Call who?" Tim asked feigning incomprehension because he didn’t want to be the one to have to call and knew full well that Bruce wouldn’t specify since he was Batman and Batman never divulged more information then necessary.</p><p>"You know who." Batman said harshly, to anyone who might not know him well would think his harsh response was due to being frustrated by Tim’s antics. But Tim knew, it was Bruce didn’t want to be the one to make the call either, his relationship with Jason wasn’t great.</p><p>"I was not about to call him because I don’t know if he’s allowed in here. If he isn’t, I don’t want to be on the other end of that phone call. If he is, I do not want to explain his presents here without you around" Tim responded</p><p>"Call who?" Wally chose that moment to ask. Tim turned to him and, knowing full well Wally would be the only one on the team to understand, and said:<br/>
"RH" As soon as realization hit, Wally face went pale white.</p><p>"Oh no, we are so dead" he said then ran away to go hide. Dick might be his best-friend, but an angry Jason terrified him especially if Dick was injured.<br/>
The team were confused, but before they could ask, Batman started talking into his comm.</p><p>"Nightwing was injured on mission and is in surgery." Some one responded on the other end, but the team couldn’t hear it. Batman continued his conversation "You do not need to hack the Zeta-Tubes, you already have authorization". After a beat he then said "Yes, under your current alias" And tuned of the comm.</p><p>Tim and Damian looked at each other knowing that if Red Hood was about to come to the gave it was going to be a shit show because even though they had taken him off the Justice League most wanted list, and was an ally of the Bats, that wasn’t public knowledge, and this would be a shit show.</p><p>As if on cue the Zeta-Beam announced:<br/>
"Recognized Red Hood G10"<br/>
At hearing the name, the whole team took a fighting stance. Except for the Bats and Bart who for some reason started vibrating. Bart looked as excited as a Pre-teen fangirl at a Justin Biebers concert in the 2010 and then ran away.</p><p>Red Hood just ignored the Team in favor of Batman.<br/>
"What the Hell B, when he gets injured you call me straight away you don’t wait!" He said as he started to walk towards Batman.</p><p>The team looked unsure whether or not to attack. Batman knew that if they did Hood would win that fight and as entertaining as that would be, today was not the day for that. With Nightwing injured Hood, would not show as much restraint as he would usually, if they tried to block his path and one injured team member was enough. So, Batman decided to intervene.</p><p>"Team, stand down" he ordered. Some looked like they were about to protest but then realized this was Batman. Turning his attention back to Hood, he said, "I called you as soon as I arrived" he then summarized "He’s in surgery but he is stable, they should be done in 40 minutes, you can go do whatever you need I’ll call for you when he’s out."</p><p>"No, I am staying at the mountain, close to him and you can’t say shit about it, old man." Hood responded. The team were waiting for Batman’s retaliation to being called an old man, but it never came. Although they would probably never admit it, they were impressed by the fact that Red Hood had just said that.</p><p>As they were about to protest letting a criminal walk around their base, Wally and Bart came back in. Bart super speed up to Red Hood and in true speedster form started to word vomit.<br/>
"OMG! You’re Red Hood! This is so crash! You’re the coolest! Can I have your autograph?" Hood snorted in amusement.</p><p>"Sure, kid, you’re that speedster from the future right? Impulse?" Bart looked like he was about to cry in joy and said something really fast along the lines of "HEKNOWSWHOIAM!" </p><p>Hood then turned to Wally and said, "Sorry Walls but Bart is now my favorite speedster at least he recognizes my pure awesomeness."</p><p>"Fair enough, you’re not my favorite Outlaw anyways."<br/>
"Then who is?"<br/>
"Roy, obviously" Wally answered and then after a moment "Wait! Don’t tell him I said that".<br/>
"You know Roy?" Kaldur questioned<br/>
"Too late West, you are never living this one down. And Yes, Kaldur, I do know Roy we’re good friends and work on a Team together sometimes"</p><p>That’s when La’gaan intervened looking furious as if he was about to burst:<br/>
"Why are we letting a criminal in here, we should arrest him! And for that matter, why are you guys so familiar with him!?! Why does he know their name? This is why we shouldn’t trust Nightwing, he knows everything about us and probably goes around giving out information about us to criminals like him, while telling us nothing about himself. M’gann should look through Hood’s brain "</p><p>"No looking in Hood’s Brain" Bruce quickly interjected before Jason responded.</p><p>Jason was angry. Sure, he could take the mean remarks and name calling about himself, but La’gaan attacking his boyfriend while he wasn’t there to defend himself, because he was currently fighting for his life due to an injury, he sustained fighting by their side. So he goes off.<br/>
"You know what! Fuck You! You did not just say that about your teammate, who was injured fighting alongside you, because you guys didn’t listen to him. And are you still not over the fact that you didn’t know about the undercover mission with the Light. Because, he was not the one going undercover, so it was not his place to take unnecessary risks. And before you say that you deserved to know. No, you didn’t, you knowing about the mission brought zero benefit. If you were an actually useful person instead of just complaining and criticizing all the time you would have been informed of the mission. It was not his place to tell you because the more people know the riskier the mission is. And I would know because I was the contingency plan if something went wrong. Personally, I was comforted knowing that you guys didn’t know because you are all terrible at keeping secrets. Deathstroke actually came into my room laughing because of how terrible M’gaan’s acting was during her escape. And for the record I watched the footage and he’s right it was terrible" Hood paused to take a deep breathe to calm. "And, by the way, Nightwing didn’t tell me your secrets. Just so you know, Yes, I know all your secret identities. "</p><p>At that statement, the whole team took a fighting position.</p><p>"Hood, Stop baiting them. Go spar with Robin and Red Robin in the training room I’ll come get you when he’s out of surgery" Batman said hoping to stop a fight from breaking out. Hood, Red Robin and Robin, who had been awfully quiet, left to go spar.</p><p>"You’re going to let him walk around are base and for that matter why is he even allowed in here? Why did you give him authorization to our base?" Cassie aka Wonder girl asked.</p><p>"First of all, I don’t answer to you. And Second of all, I’m not the one who gave him access that was your mentor Wonder Woman." Batman answered before leaving to go see for an update on Nightwing. </p><p>And, it was true, when Diana had found out Jason was the Red Hood, adding him back to the system was the first thing she did while saying something along the of "That way I can see my nephew more often". Not that it had helped, since her and Batman were the only Justice League members to know the identity of the Red Hood. It had been one of the things Hood had asked for when he came back into the family, that he decide who knows his identity. Diana had only seen him once since he came back but there had been hugging involved.</p><p>Once Batman was out of ear shot, Wally started to laugh, "He totally got you there. I forgot Hood was always her favorite, they’ve always been close." And at that he turned he turned to Bart and asked, "Want to go get food? " before they both sped away. Wally did not want to suffer through the team’s interrogation.</p><p>The remaining members of the team just stood there not knowing what to do. They then decided to head to the training room where Red Hood and the Robins should be. They still weren’t happy to have a crime boss, from Gotham no less, in their base.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Meanwhile in the training room…</p><p>As soon as Tim arrived at the training, he fell asleep on the bench.  Jason thought of maybe pranking him but decided against it, the kid needed the sleep.</p><p>Jason and Damian headed to the mat to spar. Jason had noticed that Damian had been acting weird and out off character but now that they were alone, he decided to ask about it since apparently Bruce wasn’t going to.</p><p>"What is going on with you?"</p><p>"Tt Tt, nothing" To anyone else Damian response would have seemed genuine. After all, Damian had been trained to lie. But he didn’t fool Jason. After the time they spent at the League of Assassins together, they were close, and they could read each other like an open book.</p><p>"You’re lying" Jason accused and when Damian didn’t respond or deny it Jason understood. "You’re worried about Dick" Jason continued with a grin on his face not that anyone could see it thanks to his Hood. They then continued to spar so that Damian could let off some steam.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>As the team walked into the room, they found Red Robin asleep on the bench which was worrisome all on its own since he had been reckless enough to let his guard down and fall asleep next to a villain. That’s when they noticed Red Hood pining down the new Robin on the mat threateningly.</p><p>"LET HIM GO" M’gaan screamed.</p><p>Now fully annoyed with the team, Hood decided to mess with the team. After silently communicating with Damian and Damian agreeing. He put a knife to Robin throat pretending to hold him hostage.</p><p>"Stop screaming. You woke me up. Now what’s all the noise about?" Red Robin, who had been woken up by the Teams shouts, asked</p><p>"Red Hood is holding the new Robin hostage by holding a knife to Robin’s throat" Beast Boy said</p><p>"Hood stop messing with the Team" he said tiredly while turning to Hood</p><p>"But their being annoying" the older responded.</p><p>"And you think the best way for them to stop being worried about your presence is to hold a knife to the Demon brat’s throat."</p><p>"Fine whatever, but it’s not my fault their stupid enough to think I’m a danger to you guys." Hood said as he put the knife away.</p><p>"Not a Danger! He’s on the Justice League most wanted list and when we walked in he had Robin pinned to the floor"</p><p>It was now Damian’s term to intervene. "Tt Tt. Imbeciles. We were merely sparring as we said we were going to do when we left"</p><p>"Why is Batman letting an untrustworthy criminal train Robin, for that matter" Cassie asked.</p><p>"Firstly, Hood has been training Robin for years even years, before we even met him" Tim said referring to their time at the League of Assassins. "Secondly, he isn’t on the most wanted list and hasn’t been for a while. For the record, do you really think we would let him be here if we didn’t trust him fully? " He continued.</p><p>"As touching as this moment is, Batman just informed me that there is a situation in Gotham, he needs your help, Robin " At that Robin immediately left. Hood continued, " Nightwing, has just gotten out of surgery. I’m going to go see him" then turning to Tim "Baby bird, I do not want to see you at his bedside until you have slept a couple of hours. You look like you haven’t slept in days" At that comment, Red Robin grumbled something inaudible under his breath and Hood started to leave.</p><p>Some members of the Team got into his way.<br/>
"No way, we are not going to let you see Nightwing" one of them said.<br/>
Hood just knocked all the ones blocking his path to the floor and left saying "I may be against hurting children, but you guys are really getting on my last nerve. Don’t come to Nightwing’s room, and don’t try to stop me from being at his bedside, I won’t be so nice next time"</p><p>Once Hood was gone and all the Team members were on their feet, they turned to Red Robin and asked, "Are you really just going to let him be alone with Nightwing while he’s unconscious?"</p><p>To which he simply replied "Yes" standing up to leave he continued "I’m going to go to sleep. Don’t go to the infirmary they are probably not wearing masks". Red Robin then left, heading to his room.</p><p>"He knows their identities. A criminal knows their identities, while us, their Team don’t know."</p><p>That is when Wally came in.<br/>
"Hey guys, I’m heading out to help Roy with a mission he was supposed to be doing with Hood, but since Hood is here, he is down a person"</p><p>"Hood works with Roy?" Jaime asked</p><p>"Yes, that’s already been established. Bye." Wally said.</p><p>Before he could leave, Conner interjected, "Wait! Are you really just going to leave Nightwing alone with the Red Hood?"</p><p> To which Wally replied, " Yes, and I recommend you do the same because if N wakes up and his boyfriend isn’t, they’re because of you guys, he will be pissed. And let me tell you there isn’t much that is scarier than a pissed of Nightwing"</p><p>"Boyfriend!?!" they all screamed simultaneously.</p><p>"Oups" Wally said before running away leaving the team in the training room</p><p> </p><p>"They are dating! This is why we can’t trust him. We know nothing about him, and he is dating a criminal we should kick him off the team." La’gaan said angrily.</p><p>Kaldur, ever the voice of reason, responded, "Calm down my friend I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this. Wally seemed to trust him, and it sounded like Wonder Woman did too. I have no idea what was going on with Bart but he seemed okay with his presence. Even the Bats trusted him and that is something very hard to do, the Bats do not trust easily. Anyways, we cannot do or find out anything right now anyways. I recommend we don’t bother them." The team all went their separate ways.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>A couple of hours later, as the remaining members of the Team who were still at the mountain, were eating. Red Robin came out of his room.</p><p>"Has Hood, come out of the infirmary" he asked</p><p>At the choruses of "No" he got in responses, he headed to the infirmary.</p><p>The next thing the team knew, Red Hood came out of the infirmary and without saying a word started cooking than sat down to eat. Much to their dismay he kept the Hood on while he ate.</p><p>Suddenly, the Zeta-tubes activated announcing:<br/>
"Recognized Superman 01, Recognized Wonder Woman 03"</p><p>They all got up to go great the two leaguers and for some reason Red Hood went too.</p><p>Upon seeing Red Hood in the base Diana smiled, while Superman started to lung to attack. Diana simply held up her hand to stop him from attacking.</p><p>Ignoring all of that, Hood simply walked up to Wonder Woman and gave her a hug, while saying, "Hi, Aunt Diana". </p><p>To which she replied "Hello, my little warrior. I don’t see you enough. How have you been?". No one noticed Wonder Girl fuming with jealousy at the attention Hood was getting.</p><p>"I’ve been good but busy" Red Hood responded</p><p>That’s when Superman interrupted. " Wonder Woman what are you doing? He’s a criminal, we should arrest him."</p><p>In the background you could hear La’gaan say, "That’s what I said!"</p><p>"You will not be arresting him" Diana responded standing protectively in front of Hood.</p><p>Ignoring that because he didn’t want to start a fight with Diana, he turned to the Team "Team, why is he here, someone please explain"</p><p>Beast Boy decided to speak up "That’s the thing, we don’t. Batman just called him while Nightwing was in surgery and he just showed up. When we tried to ask the Bats didn’t except to say he could be here. Kid Flash insinuated that Nightwing is dating Hood but that last one I’m not sure about. "</p><p>You could hear Hood say, "Wally is so dead." Just before Wonder Woman turned to him and said, "You and Nightwing are dating! Congratulations! Why was I not informed? Also how is Nightwing doing? We came here to check on him before getting sidetrack."</p><p>"Big bird is doing fine, he woke up an hour ago for like 5 minutes and is now sleeping, Red Robin is with him now. And for the dating thing we were trying to keep it on the down low since we are dating as civilian life and things would get complicated if it was public knowledge that Red Hood is dating Nightwing. Goodbye, undercover information." Then turning to the team he said, threateningly, "That is why anything you learn today does not leave this room."</p><p>"I don’t understand why you are letting him here; he was part of the Light we can’t trust him. We should still arrest him, dating Nightwing does not exonerate him" Superman interjected</p><p>Annoyed, Red Hood replied, "This was already established, I was undercover. I was the contingency plan in case something went wrong and Kaldur and Artemis were found out. Who do you think was giving all the extra information that they weren’t privy to. You think Artemis could just show up say her name is Tigresse and nobody question how she knew Kaldur or if she could be trusted. She would have been found out. I made sure they had heard of a villian named Tigresse and how skilled she was. You are welcome. If you are going to arrest me at least do it for something I did do." Everyone except Diana looked surprised at that, even Kaldur.</p><p>"You are still a murderer and a criminal. We should still arrest you. I still want to know why they seem to think I shouldn’t" Superman replied</p><p>Red Hood turned to Diana and said, "He’s not going to let this go. I think I’m going to tell him the truth"</p><p>"Are you sure? In front of all of them? What about Batman? Do you want me to be there?" she asked.</p><p>"It’s my secret, I’m allowed to tell as long as I don’t give out more information about him. Of course, not in front of them, I don’t trust nor like them. And it’s not like I have a choice, but could you be there" she just nodded and gave him a comforting smile. He then turned to Superman and said, ", I will give you answers but not here, I don’t want the junior Justice League eavesdropping."</p><p>The three of them left to go to a soundproof room.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - </p><p>As soon as the door closed Superman turned to Hood and said, "Talk now. Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"</p><p>"Come on Clark, I know it’s been a while since I have seen you and I’ve gone through puberty since then, but do you really not recognize my voice. You’re a reporter, I thought you would be good at this " Hood replied. Diana thought the interaction was hilarious, but this answer just made Superman angrier and more confused.</p><p>"How do you know my name and I’m pretty sure I have never met you before, I don’t trust psychotic murders." Superman replied.</p><p>"Firstly, rude. I may be a killer and not in controle of all my marbles 100% of the time but I am not psychotic, and secondly, we have met before I was just wearing a different uniform " He replied while taking of his helmet.</p><p>Superman, now seeing who was under the Hood said, " No you can’t be, he’s died. How are you here?"</p><p>"I’m just too awesome to stay dead" Hood said simply. He continued to speak as he put his helmet back on "Now, if you will excuse me, I’m going to return to my injured boyfriends’ side." And then he left for the infirmary.</p><p>Superman, now he was no longer in shock turned to Diana and said, "How could you not tell me"<br/>
"It was not my place to tell, and I will not betray that boys trust." She said as she stood up to leave.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - </p><p>When the Team saw Superman and Wonder Woman come out of the room. They went up to them and asked, "Superman, what do you want us to do? Are we arresting him?"</p><p>To which Superman replied, "No you can trust him" and both leaguers left through the Zeta-Tubes.</p><p>Leaving the Team to wonder and theorize what was going on here. Beast Boy thought that maybe they were being mind controlled. The older members just shrugged it off and said "Bats".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>